


Dancing Around

by yourcupofnoodles



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-14 10:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1263559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourcupofnoodles/pseuds/yourcupofnoodles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It took Matsuoka Rin a long time and a few tumbles before he saw everything in perspective. RinTori vignettes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

 

 

 

 

 

Aiichiro Nitori was a patient and understanding guy. His friends from middle school all remembered him as the nice one with the sunny disposition. Those middle school punks probably didn’t know Nitori well, Rin thinks, because his disposition wasn’t all that sunny. It was quiet. A dull light that wasn’t blinding. It was the type that grew on people, the type that crept up to them, and before long, basks them into their own. Rin had thought that everything was about force and strength and saw too late just how much solace small and meek forces were (and how it was not at all related to weakness). It took Rin a long time—a foreign country, a return, severed friendships, vigorous training, a reunion, the medley—before he saw everything in perspective. Good thing Nitori was Nitori, the reason, probably, why the light never gave out.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kou visits her brother.

Kou didn’t want to call it temper tantrums. His brother had a temper, she was sure of it, but it was only because he wasn’t sure how to express himself properly and saw anger as the only recourse to whatever emotion he was feeling. It was his choice to leave Japan and go to Australia to practice swimming intensively but along with that choice was a number of sacrifices that were unavoidable. Still, she knew that her brother knew what he was doing. The sad thing was Kou had no idea what she could do to ease whatever his brother was carrying. She didn’t know what happened when her brother was in Australia, only that something changed when he came back and no one couldn't point what it was exactly. In hindsight, Nanase-san probably could but Kou thinks that her brother was as confused as they were. The way she saw it, it was just his emotions being stunted because he was too focused on being the best he could in his chosen field at the expense of everything else. Sometimes, when someone takes away that one thing you work so hard for without sheer effort, you start to question the very reason why you do what you do and if you even need to do it. 

It was difficult. He was her brother but when she saw him, she could only see visages of what he was as a child when he swan freely, his grin infectious after every lap and his laugh with that melodious ring to it when he succeeds. Today, he swam perfectly, every stroke in order, but it wasn't as beautiful as when he was younger. All she saw were hard lines on his shoulders, tensed. His bubbling exercises were short and probably not long enough to allow him to catch his breath. He pushes himself too hard, really. 

“Oi, what’re you doing here? It's late."

Kou did her best to muster the most natural smile she could, “Just wanted to see you is all.”

"Captain Mikoshiba shoulda told me you were coming but I didn't know it was today." Her brother smirked and ruffled her hair, “You didn’t have to. We could’ve seen each other on the weekend.” 

She scrunched her nose, a response that meant we both know that’s not happening.

Rin stopped ruffling her hair but his hand remained on top of her head. “Right, right.” He looked like he was going to say something but said, “Sorry Gou.” instead.

“Mou!” Kou huffed, “I told you to call me Kou!” 

“Sorry, sorry.” Rin laughed, putting his hand down, “Old habits die hard.” 

“You’re not even trying!"

He laughed, places his hand on her shoulder and drags her to the exit. “Come on, I’ll just change and I’ll take you home.” 

“Ah! But you have dorm curfew right?” 

Rin cursed at the reminder. “You’re right. 

“It’s okay. I can go home alone. It’s not like it’s my first ti—”

“Se-senpai!” a voice called out from the other side of the pool. Kou remembers this boy from the festival. He had a towel hanging from his shoulders and looked like he was just out from the shower. He had his hands in a circle, in front of his mouth, forming a makeshift megaphone. “Go! I’ll cover for you!” 

“Don’t tell me what to do!” Rin rolled his eyes but started walking to the changing rooms and the exit nonetheless. “Come on, let’s go.” 

 

 

Strange. Kou mused. Her brother’s shoulders don’t look as heavy as they did minutes ago.


End file.
